Guide Me Through
by You'reNotAloneYou'reHereWithMe
Summary: They weren't even supposed to know each other, and yet they were the only thing keeping each other together. Klaine, Kurt and Blaine. P.S. Bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

They weren't supposed to meet. Every thing they did was supposed to keep them apart. Maybe they'd know about each others existence, but they weren't supposed to be friends. One was a 'bad boy', not caring what anyone thought, wearing his leather jacket and strutting around the halls as if he owned the place, even though he could be threatened with a slushy at any moment, he just didn't care. He knew he was getting out someday and maybe, just maybe, if he could shut them out, he could make it. He just had to pretend he didn't care. The other was a dancer, a singer, fragile and easily broken. He worked hard for what he was passionate about. Sadly, passion drives you to crazy things and he was willing to do anything to succeed. He'd do anything to feel wanted, even if it meant hurting himself on the way.

So yes, they weren't supposed to be friends.

But they might have saved each other on the way.

Blaine walked down the halls, confidence radiating off of him. Girls swooned as he walked past them, towards his locker. He couldn't help laughing. If only they knew who he really was, and that boobs just weren't his thing.

Kurt walked past him, to his own locker that happened to be next to Blaine's. This was the first time the two boys were actually at their lockers at the same time. Blaine's eyes roamed Kurt's body appreciatively. Dance had toned him in all the right places, and Blaine didn't mind staring. Kurt hid his face in his locker, blushing furiously.

Just as Blaine shut his locker, the sound of a body hitting another rang out loudly through the halls. He glanced over, seeing that Kurt was now on the floor and Karofsky was walking down the hall snickering with his friends. What the hell was wrong with people? Was this really acceptable in society nowadays? Kurt picked himself up off the floor, gathering his things and making his way to the closest bathroom.

Blaine didn't know what was making him stay there, but he couldn't make himself leave the spot he stood in. He stayed against his locker, watching the bathroom door. He just wanted to make sure Kurt came out okay.

It had been twenty minutes when he decided to go in. He opened the door slowly, looking around cautiously. He didn't see Kurt, but he heard noises coming from an locked stall. A mix between crying and throwing up. That didn't sound to good.

"Hello?" he asked, knocking on the closed stall. "Are you okay in there?" the noises stopped and it sounded like he was doing his best to pull himself together before he came out. "Hello?"

"Go away." It was muffled, his voice a little raspy. Blaine gave up then, sighing as he left the bathroom. He went to class, but he just couldn't concentrate so half an hour later he was back in the bathroom, hoping Kurt had gotten himself together and went to class.

He entered the bathroom and the sound of someone throwing up rang out through the room. Blaine knocked on the stall again, but no reply. He waited five minutes and knocked again, no reply. Just that god awful sound, and if it weren't the worst thing Blaine had ever heard! He gave the boy another five minutes before he slammed his body into the door, forcing it open.

Kurt sat there, head over the toilet bowl, face pale, finger in throat as he continually threw up the little food he had in his body. No wonder he was so small, so broken. Blaine's eyes widened in horror as Kurt looked up weakly, not caring anymore.  
"Shit." Blaine mumbled, picking the broken boy up from the floor and carrying him over to the sinks. He sat him down on one, turning on the cold water and splashing it in Kurt's face. Kurt responded with a dull groan in protest. "Hey, man, can you talk?" Blaine asked, splashing more water in Kurt's face and hoping he'd get a response.

"Yea." Kurt said quietly, barely getting the words out.

"Gross, you're covered in it." Blaine said, making a face of disgust. "Stay here." He said as he left, making his way to his own locker and grabbing his spare change of clothes. He hurried back to the bathroom, pausing at the door to take a breath and steady himself. He'd never had to deal with something like this before, what was he supposed to do? He pushed the door open, running straight into the back of a football player. He could tell right away it was Karofsky by the jacket. Kurt was off the sink, cowering in a corner.

"Karofsky." Blaine said. The bigger boy turned, scowling down at Blaine who just sized him up, prepared to fight if it came to it.

"What do you want Anderson?" He growled out, eyes roaming over Blaine's tiny body. He knew better then to piss off Blaine, because Blaine knew his secret. David Karofsky, school homophobe, was gay. What a surprise.  
"I want you to leave my friend alone." Blaine said, standing tall and not backing down even as Karofsky closed in on him.  
"Or what?" He snarled in attempt to look intimidating.

"You know _what._" Blaine glared, standing up straighter in attempt to make himself look bigger as he put an emphasis on the word 'what'. Karofsky sent one last look in Kurt's direction before exiting the bathroom quickly. Blaine moved over to Kurt quickly, picking him up and taking him back to the sink.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Kurt asked, slowly regaining his strength.

"I don't know." Blaine said, tugging off Kurt's soiled shirt and getting barf off of the frail boy's body. "Here." He said, handing Kurt the change of clothes and throwing the nasty ones in the garbage. Kurt didn't say anything, just accepted the outfit and put it on as fast as he could. "Should I take you to the nurse?" he asked, Kurt shook his head quickly.

"She'll call my dad." Kurt said, eyes begging Blaine not to take him. "I'll be okay, I just need a moment."

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Blaine said, eying Kurt suspiciously.

"I got sick." Kurt said, attempting a nonchalant attitude.

"Bull." Blaine said, almost angrily. "You did that to yourself." his voice took on a tone of disgust. "Why would you do that?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to." Kurt said quietly, splashing his face and standing straight, looking himself over in the mirror. Blaine's shirt hung off of Kurt's small frame, though not too much. His pants were to long for himself, so they fit Kurt just fine. Blaine would be lying if he said he didn't love the look of Kurt in his clothes. "I should go." Kurt said, turning to face Blaine. "I'll give these back to you... tomorrow."

"Keep them." Blaine said, winking at Kurt before leaving the bathroom. His head was swimming with thoughts, questions he didn't want to know the answer to, images of Kurt on the floor, Kurt in his clothes, Kurt in general.

There was no way he this was happening, though he'd had to deny it before and they hadn't even talked. It made a little sense though, they weren't that different. He was the only other person beside Rachel Berry that was positive they'd make it out of Ohio. He had a crush on the Broadway kid.

A/N: Thoughts? I got this idea whilst I was attempting to sleep. Lots of love?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kurt walked into school, head held high, not a care in the world. Well, at least that's what he let people believe. He liked to pretend he was strong, even when he was crumbling inside. People didn't know the weak Kurt, so they didn't know the signs. They didn't know that he stood a little straighter, held his books a little tighter, they didn't know the look in his eye when he was terrified, they didn't know him.

Blaine was leaning against his locker, waiting for Kurt to show up. He put his headphones in his ears and leaned his head back, his eyes closed. He was especially tired, he hadn't had any sleep the night before. You see, everyone was afraid of Blaine, but no one knew what he was afraid of. His father. Ever since he came out to his parent's, it had been hell in his house. His father beat him, and his mother watched. Blaine tried not to do anything to _gay, _so he didn't end up with too many bruises.

Kurt walked up to his locker, opening it and dumping his books inside. The slam of his body hitting the locker scared Blaine, he jumped away from his locker, eyes wide. Karofsky walked away, snickering while Kurt lay on the floor, tears in his eyes. Blaine couldn't let Kurt end up like he did yesterday.

"Karofsky!" He yelled, chasing the much larger boy down the hallway.

"What do you want Anderson?" Karofsky said, turning and staring Blaine right in the eye. If it were anyone else, they'd be backing down, but Blaine stood tall.

"What did I tell you about messing with Kurt?" Blaine said, scowl on his face.

"He your boyfriend, fag?" Karofsky growled.

"No." Blaine said, voice getting low. "But I remember a time you wanted to be." He smirked and Karofsky's face paled.

"You wouldn't..." He said.

"Leave Kurt alone, and I won't have a reason to." Blaine replied, smug look on his face as he turned back to help Kurt up. But he was already gone. "Shit." Blaine said under his breath as he ran into the bathroom, looking under the stalls and seeing Kurt already crouched over the toilet. He threw his body into the door, forcing it open and pulled Kurt away from the toilet. "No, not this. Not again." He said as he pulled Kurt out of the stall and made the taller boy face him.

"Blaine..." Kurt frowned, brows furrowed as he tried to figure out why the hell Blaine wanted anything to do with him. "Blaine let me go."

"No." Blaine said defiantly, grabbing Kurt's bag off the floor and pulling him out of the bathroom. "Why do you do it Kurt?" Blaine said, facing Kurt once they were in the hallway.

"Why do I do what?" he said, playing dumb, but Blaine saw the fear in his eyes. He saw Kurt stand a little taller.

"You know what." Blaine said, a frown forming on his face. Kurt sighed.

"I'm a dancer, I have to stay small. Plus, all the crap I get from people, around here..." Kurt frowned and Blaine mentally kicked himself for not stepping in sooner.

"You're killing yourself." Blaine said, voice getting a little louder. People stopped and stared at them, girls glared at Kurt.

"I am not." Kurt said, shifting uncomfortably with all the stares.

"Kurt-"

"Blaine, just drop it." Kurt's voice was at a whisper, his eyes low, head down. He was ringing his hands nervously. Blaine looked at the crowd of people forming around them and rolled his eyes.

"Can I help any of you?" He asked, irritation clear in his voice. They all stood still, watching silently. 'Anderson's a fag' was heard and some people snickered. That just pissed him off. Yea he was gay. So what? It wasn't a crime. He looked at Kurt who was paler then usual and looked like he was about to pass out. He was beautiful, Blaine decided. With his perfectly styled light brown eyes, piercing blue eyes, porcelain skin...

So, Blaine had no regrets doing this.

He cupped Kurt's cheeks gently, making the taller boy look at him and smiling before gently pressing his lips to his crush's. Kurt stood shocked for a second, but when he realized what was happening he kissed back, wrapping his arms instinctively around Blaine's waist and pulling him close. Blaine kept one hand on Kurt's cheek and moved another to tangle in his hair. People gasped and continued to stare as Blaine moved Kurt against a locker, hand moving from his cheek and now freely roaming the taller boys body.

People started breaking apart as the bell rang and Blaine released Kurt. They were both gasping for air by this point and staring at each other bewildered.

"I'm sorry." Blaine mumbled.

"It's okay..." Kurt said, breathless and not sure what to feel.

"I should have kissed you somewhere a little more private." Blaine winked, kissing Kurt's cheek and turning to walk away. Kurt stared at his retreating figure. His thoughts became more and more jumbled as he tried to process what to say. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed Blaine's arm. The shorter boy turned with a questioning look to be greeted with a pair of lips pressed gently against his own.

"I'll see you later." Kurt said, feeling fully confident as he winked and made his way to his next class.

This ought the be a fun ride.

A/N: SHABAAAM. Like it? I do!


End file.
